On the Verge
by MaraJadeJediMaster
Summary: Co-Writen by Tivione. CHAPTER 3 UP FINALLY! A Luke and Mara story, about their life after Mara finds out she is sick. PLEASE R&R! Chapter 1 & 2 re-posted with new material.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, I just like playing around with it. SW is George Lucas's baby NOT MINE!**

**And Britt and Cristina, I know u think I am crazy, but I am just imaginative, and not even that!lol!**

**A/N: This story has been re posted and mant errors have been removed, and some new stuff was added. Thanks to the co-writer of this story Tivione.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**On the Verge**

**Chapter 1**

Mara Jade Skywalker sat on the chair in her den, looking out the window at the Yavin 4 sunset. It was nearly dinner, she was exhausted, she had been everyday for that matter, since about a month and a half ago. She had been felling a little strange since returning from Monor II, but her checks through the Force revealed nothing out of the ordinary, but she still had a feeling that something wasn't right.

She sensed Luke coming and got up so she could meet him at the door.

He walked through the door, and Mara immediately hugged him

"Hey sweetheart," she greeted, "how was your day?" She asked

"You know, the usual," He said, "dealing with the new recruits and…. Kyp Durron." He said rolling his eyes

"Oh, and that of course is a chore in itself." Mara pointed out "Are you ready for dinner?" Mara asked

"You cooked?" Luke asked surprised

"Don't act so surprised Luke, I may not be a culinary master, but I can cook!" Mara said dryly

"I know you can Mara, I was just surprised that you did, because you must have been pretty busy today." Luke said

"No, not really, I finished early, so I went to see Mirax, since she is on planet with Corran and the kids, and then I came home and cooked dinner."

"You didn't train with Jaina today?" Luke asked

"Not for long, I let her go early, because we got through everything I had planned for the day." Mara stated

"Oh, alright!" Luke said

"So, are we just going to stand here, or are we going to eat dinner?" Mara asked her husband sweetly

"Sure, let's eat!" Luke said. I hope I live through this. Luke thought. Mara caught the though through the Force. She glared at Luke

"Be careful Farmboy, or no Desert." She said with a wink. Luke grinned

* * *

After dinner Luke and Mara were sitting on their couch, sipping some hot chocolate. Desert had been a specialty of Mara's and Luke had thoroughly enjoyed it.

Luke knew that Mara had not been feeling normal as of late, but if she had any idea what was going on, she wasn't letting him know.

"Mara, have you started feeling better?" Luke asked

"Who said I wasn't feeling well?" Mara retorted

"I can tell that you haven't been feeling well sweetheart. You never take medicine, you are the toughest woman I know, but lately you have been using up a lot of meds." Luke pointed out "That isn't like you!"

"You're right," Mara said finally giving in to Luke's prodding, "I haven't been feeling well as of late, and every time I do Force checks, I sense nothing strange. I have this feeling that something is not right, but I can't tell what." Mara told Luke

"Mara, this worries me too, but there isn't much we can do about it now, so let's just go to bed, and we'll worry about it in the morning." Luke leaned over and kissed Mara on the cheek. "C'mon, I'll help you up." He offered her his hand.

"Luke, I may not be feeling well, but I can get up on my own!" Mara said smiling

"Alright, suit yourself!" Luke joked

"C'mon farmboy, lets go to sleep." Mara stood up and grabbed Luke's hand and they walked to the sleeping chambers.

"You sure you want to sleep because I could use some more desert." Luke said grinning.

"You're on Farmboy!" Mara said as she pushed Luke into their room.

* * *

The next morning Luke woke up, and Mara wasn't beside him. He thought that this was very strange, because she is never up before him. He heard a very odd sound coming from the 'fresher. He walked over and opened the door to see Mara leaning over the toilet vomiting.

"Luke," She said in a very weak voice, "something is seriously wrong!"

Luke ran over to the toilet and got there just in time to catch Mara when she fainted. He immediately felt her forehead; she had a fever, and a severe one at that. He got up as fast as he could and ran over to the com, and called Cilghal.

"Cilghal, I need you over here as soon as possible, Mara fainted, and she's burning up. There is something wrong, I need you to get over here now!" Luke said desperately

Cilghal must have run as fast as she could, because she arrived in less than 2 minutes. She immediately ran over to Mara, and gave her some medication intravenously. She took Mara's temperature, then immediately covered her with ice, and got Luke to help her lift Mara up onto the stretcher. They rushed Mara to the healer's wing.

Luke waited worriedly for about a half an hour before Cilghal came to speak to him.

"Master Skywalker," she bowed, "we are trying to lower Mara's fever. Good thing you called me when you did, because 2 more minutes and she would have started convulsing. Once her fever is lowered enough, we will perform some tests to find out what is wrong with her. Until then there is nothing much I can tell you." Cilghal said

"Thank you so much. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and speak to Corran about my classes today." Luke said solemnly

"Of course, Master!" Cilghal said.

* * *

Luke walked to the Horn quarters at a normal pace. If he were to walk faster, people would suspect something is wrong, and Luke did not need that happening right now, he had enough on his plate

He arrived at the door and knocked. Mirax answered.

"Hello Luke, what brings you by?" Mirax asked cheerfully

"I need to speak with Corran." Luke replied calmly

"Of course!"

Mirax invited Luke in, and went to get Corran, who appeared a few minutes later.

"Hello Master, what brings you by?" Corran asked

"Corran, I have something to request of you. Mara has fallen ill, and I won't be able to teach my classes for a couple of days. I need you to teach them for me, until Mara comes home."

"Mara's ill? Is it serious?" Mirax asked

"I believe so, she was vomiting this morning, and she fainted, probably because of her high grade fever. Cilghal said that if I hadn't have called her when I did, Mara would have started convulsing." Luke stated

"Oh," Mirax said shocked, eyes wide, "that does sound serious!"

"Master I will be glad to teach your classes today, and until Mara is home again."

"Thank you Corran. I also will have to ask you not to tell anyone about what is going on, not even my niece and nephews, especially not Jaina, I will tell her later. I'm sure you can cover for me." Luke said

"Certainly, Master. If there is anything else we can do, don't hesitate to ask!" Corran stated.

"Thank you Corran. I will give you an update on Mara's condition soon."

Luke bowed and left the room.

* * *

When Luke returned to the Healer's wing, Cilghal was waiting for him.

"Master Skywalker, we have the results of the tests we preformed on Mara. Master, your wife, is very ill, we are not yet sure as to whjat is causing the illness, but hopefully I will know what it is soon." Cilghal looked at Mara; "I would like to keep Mara in the healer's wing under close observation for the next couple of days."

"Thank you Cilghal. I will need to contact Jaina and let her know what is happening, and I will also have to contact Leia and Han, and tell them what has happened." Luke said in a calm voice

"Master, I will contact the leading specialists on Coruscant and tell them about Mara's condition, and see if they have any suggestions." Cilghal said, "I will be in very close contact with you."

Luke walked over to Mara's bed, and sat down and squeezed her hand and whispered to her "Come back to me love, come back to me stronger than ever!"

TBC….


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Wars, or anything related to it. **

**Thanks to Micheline who read my story , and helped write it.**

**Once again, Hi to Brittney and Cristina! My friends who think I am nutz!**

**Chapter 2**

Han and Leia were sitting at the dinner table when they got a com call. It was Luke calling from Yavin 4.

"Luke, is it so nice to hear from you!" Leia greeted

"Yes, its nice to hear from you kid!" Han said

"Leia, Han, I didn't just call to check in, I have some news, and it seems pretty bad!" Luke said solemnly

"What is it Luke? What has happened?" Leia asked frantically, "Is it the kids?"

"No," Luke said, "its Mara. She has fallen seriously ill, she has a very rare disease. There are only 99 other known cases of this disease in the galaxy." Luke said

"When did you find this out Luke?" Han asked for Leia, who was too shocked to speak

"Today actually. I had just woken up this morning, and I saw that Mara wasn't in bed. I thought it pretty peculiar for her since she is never up before I am, and then I heard this odd noise coming from the 'fresher, and I walked over to see Mara leaning over the toilet vomiting. Then she fainted. She was burning up. She would have started convulsing if I hadn't gotten Cilghal there in time." Luke stated

"Is this disease serious?" Leia asked

"Cilghal doesn't know yet, but she said that she will find out as soon as possible!" Luke assured them

"Luke," Leia said, "we are coming to Yavin 4, we will leave a.s.a.p."

"Thank you Leia, I will see you soon then!" Luke waved then cut the transmission

Back on Yavin 4

Luke saw someone running down the hall. As the figure got bigger he saw that it was Jaina.

"Uncle Luke," Jaina said out of breath, "where is aunt Mara?"

"In the healer's wing under observation." Luke told his worried niece

"What happened?" Jaina asked

"Mara is sick, we don't exactly know the effects of this ailment yet, or what it is, but we will soon." Luke explained " Your mother and father are on their way from Coruscant."

"Can I go see Mara yet?" Jaina asked

"Not yet, she is still out cold, so I think you should wait! Cilghal will tell you when you ca go see her!"

"Alright, so are you going to tell the rest of the Jedi?" Jaina asked curiously

"Eventually I will, but I would like to wait until Mara is well, or at least back on her feet again. It is ultimately her choice if she wants this to be revealed or not." Luke told Jaina

"Master Skywalker," Cilghal's voice halted to conversation between Jaina and Luke, "we have news about Mara's condition."

"What have you learned?" Luke asked curiously

"This disease is still very puzzling. I contacted the physicians on Courscant, and they don't really know what it is. All they could tell me is that it is similar to a protean cancer. I would like to suggest that she goes on repress meds. Since we don't know everything about this disease yet, we don't know if it could be passed on to a child. Therefore putting her on repress meds will make sure that she doesn't get pregnant, until we know more." Cilghal said reassuringly

"Thank you Cilghal. Can I ask you a favor? Would you be able to get a cot in here for me to sleep on, because I don't want to leave her side!" Luke stated

"Certainly Master Skywalker, anything you wish!" Cilghal said "Also I heard that Leia and Han are coming soon, and when they get here I will direct them here so they can talk to you!" Cilghal added

"Thank you so much!" Luke replied

When Leia and Han arrived the next day, they were directed to go see Luke in the healer's wing.

When Leia walked in, she wrapped Luke in a hug and held him tightly.

"Luke, do you have any news about the situation?"

"Yes, and I am afraid that it isn't extremely encouraging!"

Luke explained to them what Cilghal told him. Leia and Han were dumbstruck.

"Will you be alright Luke?" Han asked

"Sure old buddy, I just need some rest, Cilghal is bringing me a cot and…"

At that very moment Luke heard Mara groan. Luke rushed over to her and squeezed her hand.

"Mara, wake up sweetheart!" He told her, "Wake up, Mara!"

Mara's eyes fluttered open.

"Luke," she said, "where am I?" Her voice light and tired.

"You are in the healer's wing. You have fallen ill, and Cilghal wants to keep an eye on you."

"Luke, what is wrong with me?"

"Mara you have a disease which is similar to a protein cancer," Cilghal said answering Mara's question, "and it seems to be altering your molecular structure. There is on thing that you can do that could help your condition. This requires going on repress meds. There may be a chance that this disease will be passed on to a child if you get pregnant, so until we know more I need you to do this, it is for your safety." Cilghal reasoned

"Are you absolutely sure that this is necessary?" Mara asked

Cilghal nodded.

"Alright, I will do this. If it is _really_ necessary, I will." Mara said

"Are you sure you want to do this Mara?" Leia asked

"Leia, if Cilghal says that this is for my own safety, then I will agree to it. Whether or not I really want to is another matter, but it is for my own safety." Mara replied

"Cilghal," Mara asked, "when will I be able to go home?"

"Soon enough. We would still like to run a few tests, but you should be able to return home tonight." Cilghal answered enthusiastically

"How long was I unconscious?" Mara asked curiously

"Since yesterday morning, so about a day and a half!" Luke said

"Wow, that long huh?" Mara said amazed, "Does Jaina know what is going on?" she asked

"For the most part," Luke said, "but we have not told her entirely, although, she has been dying to see you. We told her to wait until you were awake, but now that you are awake, I think that she would like to come and see you," Luke said, "if that's alright with Cilghal!" Luke pointed out

"Of course Master, Mara should definitely be allowed to see her apprentice!" Cilghal replied

As if on cue, Jaina walked in, and was greeted by everyone in the room.

"Aunt Mara," she exclaimed, "you're awake! Are you alright?" Jaina asked frantically

"Yes, a little tired, but I am fine." Mara told her worried apprentice

"When are you going home?" she asked

"Master Cighal says that I should be able to go home tonight, but they still have to run some tests though." Mara said

"Oh, alright. I will see you later. Hi mom, hi dad. Jacen and Anakin should be coming by in a few minutes, they were just wondering what was going on." Jaina stated

"Thank you Jaina." Mara said, " I will talk to you later."

Jaina bowed and left the room.

"Cilghal, how severe is this disease?" Mara asked

"Very serious." Cilghal said. "You must understand that this could kill you."

"I won't let this beat me!" Mara said with determination, "I will survive this, if it takes all I've got!"


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: To those of you who have been waiting for me to update, i am truly sorry for the wait, my co-writer didn't get the material back to me until today, so i got right on updating. You won't have to wait so long the next time.. i promise. There is a bit of a spacing problem, so in between scenes just imagine there is a line or something there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but if i did, i would be a happy happy girl.**

****

****

****

**Chapter 3, one month later**

****

Mara was helping Luke put some things in a suitcase. He was heading to Coruscant for a few days, to visit Leia, and take care of some business affairs. Luke wanted Mara to go with him, but she really didn't want to, but there was nothing wrong in asking one more time.

"Mara, are you absolutely sure that you don't want to come with me to Coruscant?" He asked cautiously

"Yes sweetheart, I am sure. Karrde said that he was going to stop by, and Mirax will be here for a couple of days again, so I figure that I might as well stay here. Don't worry about me Luke, I can take care of myself." She pointed out

"Make sure that you do. And when you see Talon, make sure you say hello to him for me."

"Will do. Are you all set?" Mara asked

"I think so." Luke answered, "Are you going to see me off?" he asked

"When do I not?" She asked jokingly

Luke grabbed his bags, and they headed towards the hangar.

* * *

When they arrived at the hangar, he packed his things in his X-wing, and got Artoo to do the preflight while he said goodbye to Mara.

He walked over to Mara and gave her a big hug, and whispered in her ear "Stay safe and take care."

"I will farmboy, don't worry." Mara said

She tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Contact me when you get there, alright?" Mara asked

"Absolutely, and I'll tell Leia that you say hi" Luke said as he walked away from Mara and jumped in his X-wing.

Mara watched as his X-wing became a small spec on the distant horizon, then she turned around and headed back to her quarters.

* * *

When Mara got back to her quarters, she decided that she would go for a shower, since there was really nothing better to do.

She walked out of the 'fresher, toweling off her hair. She had to go for a checkup soon, so she might as well do it when she had nothing else to do. She called Cilghal, "Are you busy?" she asked

"Not at all." Cilghal said

"I would like to do my checkup now, if you don't mind." Mara said

"No, I don't mind. Come over now, and I will be able to do the checkup." The Mon Calamari healer said

* * *

When Mara arrived, Cighal was ready to do the checkup.

"How have you been feeling?" Cighal asked

"Not 100%, but much better than I had a month ago." Mara answered

"Alright, let me see here." The healer reached out through the Force to see the battle raging inside of Mara's cells.

"Well," she said, " It doesn't look like the disease is letting up at all, but it hasn't gained any ground since last time I saw you." she pointed out, "There are some new healing medications that I think we should experiment with, when it is convenient for you."

"Cilghal nothing has worked so far. Do you think that these meds will work?"

"I really don't know, but I think that we should try them out."

"Alright." Mara said "I'm willing to try to get this disease out of me."

"Mara," the Mon Calamari healer said, "you must make sure to take care of yourself. This disease is serious, and any ground it gains could be fatal."

"I know Cilghal, you don't have to remind me." Mara bit out sharply. 'It's never far from my mind anyways.' She thought.

"Alright, that should be all for today, so, whenever it is convenient, we should experiment with those meds." Cilghal said

"Good day to you Cighal, and thank you."

With a bow, Mara left the healer's wing.

* * *

When Mara returned to her quarters, she tried to think of something to keep her occupied. She decided that she would call Jaina, and ask her if she wanted to come over and keep her Aunt company.

Jaina answered the com, and seemed surprised when she saw who was calling.

"Aunt Mara," she said, "how are you?"

"Good." Mara replied. "Would you like to come keep me company, since Uncle Luke is gone to Coruscant?" she asked

"Why not, I have nothing to do anyways, so why not spend time with my favorite aunt!" Jaina exclaimed

"Alright, gossip and girl talk session!" Mara said teasingly

"You bet!" Jaina answered

* * *

When Jaina arrived, Mara was sitting on the couch…with food.

"Mara, you are getting a little too excited about this I think!" Jaina

pointed out

"Are you kidding?" she asked, "I can get a lot worse, you just wait!" She said mischievous look in her eye, "And what can I say, I've been bored!"

They sat and talked about everything, except what Mara was going through. So Jaina decided to ask.

"So Mara," Jaina asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Well, not 100%, but much better than before." She answered

"That is good news." Jaina stated

"Jaina I have something that I have to tell you, and you may not like it." Mara sighed, "Your apprenticeship must be put on hiatus for the time being. I need to try and beat this disease with all I have, but when I feel ready, we will resume the apprenticeship, I promise. I feel really bad about doing this to you."

"Its ok. Since this is about you getting better, so I will oblige." Jaina said sadly, "But I really didn't think that this illness was that serious."

"The day I woke up in the healer's wing I found out what the severity of this illness is. Jaina, this disease could kill me." She told Jaina

Jaina looked shocked "Kill you, is it really that serious?" she asked

"Supposedly so, but thankfully, it isn't gaining any ground. But nonetheless, I have to take care of myself, or Luke will put me in a bubble, and Cilghal will have my head."

Jaina started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mara asked curiously

"I am just picturing you in a bubble, now that I would pay to see." Jaina said through laughter

Mara glared at her niece and apprentice "Sorry Jaina, it ain't gonna happen!" Mara said firmly, but with a smile on her face

"One can only hope right?" Jaina asked teasingly

Mara hit her with a pillow, and started laughing.

Jaina put up her hands in a surrendering motion. Mara just chuckled.

"So," Jaina asked, "have you talked to Mirax lately?"

"Yes, she said that she would be coming to Yavin 4 soon, so when she gets here, she is going to come visit. And Karrde is supposed to come by too, just to check up on me."

"Well, you won't be lonely while Uncle Luke is gone." Jaina pointed out

"I always mange to keep myself busy Jaina, you should know that!" She smirked

"Oh, I do Mara, I sure do." Jaina chuckled

The sudden ringing of com unit interrupted their conversation. Mara walked over to the com unit and activated it to see Mirax Terrik Horn staring back at her.

"Mirax," Mara said, "how are you?"

"Good, I have arrived on planet and was wondering if you were busy." Mirax said

"Well Jaina is here, but we would love for you to come over!" Mara exclaimed

"Alright," Mirax said, "I'll be over in a few minutes!"

* * *

When the door chimed, Mara ran over excitedly. She opened the door.

"Mirax," she said excitedly, "it is so good to see you!"

"You too Mara!" Mirax said, "Hey there, Jaina!"

"Hello Mirax!" Jaina greeted

"So, what have you girls been doing?" Mirax asked

"Talking all night!" Mara said "About pretty much everything!"

"Sounds good!" Mirax said, "Luke didn't try and drag you to Coruscant with him?"

"Well, he can drag all he wants, but I wasn't going!" Mara said bluntly

"Atta girl!" Mirax said, Mara just laughed

"I think that he had something up his sleeve though, but I don't know what it was."

"Well," Jaina said, "it mustn't have been very important, because he didn't drag you there!" she pointed out

"Oh well, I'll just have to pry it out of him when he gets back!" Mara said, and they all laughed

"So how are you holding up Mara?" Mirax asked

"I'm feeling better, and thankfully the disease isn't getting worse, its progress is well, neutral."

"That's always good. But you probably should take it easy!"

"You know who tells me that Mirax? You, and everybody else who knows about it. I am not the kind of person who can take it easy, you should know that!" Mara pointed out

"Oh I sure do Mara, you are a workhorse. You can't stay still, or do nothing!"

"For sure." Jaina added, "You go nuts if you have to stay still for more than 5 minutes."

Jaina got Mara's worst assassin glare.

"Uh oh," Mirax said, "Jaina got 'the look'."

Mara just laughed, "She should be used to it!" Mara pointed out

"So Mara," Mirax asked, "has Luke gotten more protective?"

"Yeah! He is becoming such a fusspot, but it is kind of cute. He is really concerned about me!"

"Well, its probably the fact that you haven't been sick with more than the common cold since he's known you, much less since you've been married. I think that is reason enough to be concerned."

"You never know Mara," Jaina said, "he might put you in that bubble after all!"

"Jaina, do I have to hit you with a pillow again?" Mara asked annoyed

"What's this about a bubble?" Mirax asked

"Mara said that if she doesn't take care of herself Luke will put her in a bubble! I had quite a laugh picturing it!" Jaina said

"That would be funny!" Mirax said laughing

Mara gave them both a glare.

All of a sudden there was a buzzing sound, it was Mirax's comlink.

"Mirax," Corran said, "Jysella is being difficult, I need your help!"

"Alright Corran, I'll be right there!" she cut the transmission

"Well I guess I have to go." Mirax said disappointed, "I'll talk to you later!"

"I have to go to Mara," Jaina said, "I have early classes tomorrow. So I'll talk to you later!"

"Next time, come back when you can't stay so long!" Mara said smirking

Jaina and Mirax just chuckled

"Bye!" Jaina and Mirax said in unison, as they turned around and headed for the door.

* * *

After Jaina and Mirax left, Luke called to let her know that he had arrived on Coruscant. After an lengthy conversation, Mara meditated for a bit before deciding to turn in for the night.


End file.
